


The Right Man for the Job

by novemberhush



Series: There’s Nothing That A Hundred Words Could Ever Do [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek approves, Derek is running for office but Stiles has his own political message to send, Established Relationship, M/M, Political AU, Politician Derek, The most loving couple in politics since Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt, Triple Drabble, and hopefully so will the electorate, campaign manager Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Love is a political act.





	The Right Man for the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’m finally getting around to posting this over here. It’s a triple drabble, inspired by prompt words from @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. The prompt words in each part were as follows: _approval, snuggle, continuous; lick, visible, bleed;_ and _fence, scramble, velvet_. And this is where they took me. xxx

“Kids, if you could just snuggle a little closer… that’s it,” the photographer coaxed, camera clicking away continuously.

 

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Derek asked Stiles out the corner of his mouth.

 

“Because the other candidate’s approval rating goes through the roof every time he releases photos of him with his wife and family,” was the pragmatic response, but Derek knew it ran deeper than that.

 

“Yeah, but - and I hate to say this - I’m not so sure seeing pictures of me and my same-sex partner and our kids will have the same positive impact on my numbers.”

 

*

 

Stiles licked his lips, emotion visibly bleeding across his face. “You’re right. It mightn’t. It might even damage them. Which would suck because I know you’re the best candidate. I know you’re the guy who’ll always fight for what’s right.

 

“But there are people out there who need to see there are other gay, bi, pan and whatever else people in the world. Living their lives. Being successful. Falling in love and living happily ever after. Getting married and having kids, if that’s what they want. These photos are for them. Whether they’re old enough to vote yet or not.”

 

*

 

Derek stared at his husband, everyone else (except their kids who were currently trying to scramble up Derek’s legs) forgotten. Which was why his face was soft, open, completely unguarded. A fact the photographer captured in a photo many would later say won Derek the election.

 

But Derek didn't know that then, lost in the velvety softness of Stiles’ lips as they kissed.

 

“Never on the fence about anything, are you?” he teased.

 

“Not about what's important,” Stiles replied.

 

Derek smiled. He might be the right man for the job, but Stiles would always be the right man for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it didn’t get too preachy on you. If you feel like letting me know what you thought I’d love to hear from you, either in the comments section here, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Until next time, take care. :-)


End file.
